Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries are stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to, magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, MRAM, MEMS based storage, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge, data storage cartridge, data storage media, media and cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media, an automated data storage library also typically contains data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage media. The transport of data storage media between data storage shelves and data storage drives is typically accomplished by one or more robot accessors (hereinafter termed “accessors”). Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage media from the storage shelves within the automated data storage library and transporting such media to the data storage drives by moving in the X and Y directions.
Typically, a host system, such as a host server, communicates with the library directly or through one or more data storage drives, providing commands to the library to access particular data storage media and to move the media between the storage shelves and the data storage drives. A common feature among automated data storage libraries is the ability to partition the library into several virtual libraries, often called logical libraries. This allows the library resources to be shared between different host computers and different host applications. When a library is shared between different host computers, media security may become a problem because it may be possible for a host computer to access media assigned to another host computer. One implementation to partition automated data storage libraries into multiple logical libraries is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,059. U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,059 describes logical libraries with host access to each logical library, however it does not provide for data storage media security by preventing host access to selected media. Other approaches to data storage media security typically involve security for the entire automated data storage library. For example, the library may be located in a secure room, the entire library may be locked, etc. Also, data storage media is often removed from the library and stored at another physical location outside of the library to provide data storage media security. Strict controls, procedures and restrictions must be applied to ensure that the media is not accessed by unauthorized parties. As the quantity of data storage grows, these security procedures become cumbersome, inefficient and ultimately ineffective.